Blue Rose
by Shadowsin
Summary: Hibiki didn't care for feelings, Meia didn't want to be friends with anyone so that she wouldn't get hurt. But when feelings rise to each other, their old way take a change for the good. Pairing HibikixMeia DueroxParfet BartxJura
1. Confessions

Vandread

"Blue Rose"

The day was hectic like any other day on the Nirvana. Parfet was repairing their ship from their last battle, Duero was helping the wounded, Jura was looking at herself in the mirror admiring her beauty, and Hibiki was stuffing his face with food. Dita was in her room making dolls, she doesn't chase after Hibiki anymore because she just gave up. She knew that she couldn't win his heart so what was the point to even try. Meia was in her dread doing the regular check up and modification.

"Damn, i'm tired.." she said turning off the dread. She jumped off and made her way down the hall.

Walking in the hall was a fully stuffed Hibiki. He still had a little piece of rice on the side of his face but he didn't care. His walk was stopped abruptly when he saw that he ran into a slender figure.

"Hey! Watch where you-" he stopped when he saw that it was actually Meia.

"Hey Hibiki.." she said

"Hey..sorry about that."

"It's alright.." she laughed softly

"What"s so funny!?"

"That.." she extends her finger out and flicks off a piece of rice

"Oh.."

She laughs a little louder this time and walks around him making her way to her room.

"Where are you going Meia?"

"My room, why.."

"Well..I..uh.." he stammered his face turning red

"What is it Hibiki.." she said softly, a blush forming on her face as well

"It's nothing, i'll tell you later." he said turning his back to her

"Well if you have anything to tell me, i'll be in my room." she said, a little dissapointment in her voice.

"Alright.. bye.."

"Bye.."

She opens the door and enters the room. After making sure she left, Hibiki runs back to his room. He ran into a couple people not even caring to apologize. A couple minutes later he finally reaches his room. He jumps and flops on his bed.

"What is up with you Hibiki.." he mumbled to himself

"It's because you love her.." another voice in his head answered

"Shut up.. I don't even know what that means.."

"Yeah you do, its the feeling when you feel funny in your stomach, and whenever you see her your heart starts pounding faster than before. Then you sweat and stutter on your sentences."

The statement brought a smile across his face.

"I guess I do.. I have to tell her."

--Meia's Room--

"I can't belive myself.. I tried to learn to not care for others..but.. I can't help it.. dammit! what's wrong with me!"

"Simple.. you love him.." a second voice answered in her head

"Love who?"

"Hibiki.. you love him.."

"No I don't, he's stupid, conceided, and too cocky!"

"Exactly, that's why you love him.. don't deny it."

"Fine.. you win.. I do.. I love him!!" she admitted

At that moment the door slid open, revealing Hibiki...

"Hey Meia, we need to talk.."

"Alright, sit down" she patted the space next to her on the bed

He walked over and sat down next to her staring at the floor

"Well the thing is, I can't think straight.."

"What do you mean Hibiki.."

"Well I can't stop thinking about this person.. I don't know if she likes me.. and all these situations that are going on are making it worse."

"Well, who is the girl?" she asked, sadness tinting her voice by hurt thinking that she wasn't the girl he was thinking

"Well, the girl is..is" he studdered

"Well who Hibiki??" she asked more sternly

"It's you alright!!" he yelled but feeling the heat rise to his face

"What did you say!?" she asked with a shocked expression on her face. Shocked but very, very happy

"Its you.. I can't keep you out of my head.. I, I love you Meia.." he looked at her eyes that were tearing up

"Dammit Hibiki, look what you made me do." she said wiping her tears

"I'm sorry Meia I should--"

"Don't go, the thing is, I love you too Hibiki.."

"You do?"

"Yeah.."

Before she could say anything she felt lips press onto hers. At first she was shocked but soon enough she melted in his arms wrapping hers around his neck. His tongue pressed against her lips to gain entrance into which she opened her mouth wider for him to get access. Their tongues entwined with each others while they both fell on the bed. After they stopped kissing they looked into each others eyes.

"Stay the night with me Hibiki.."

"Alright..Meia" he leans down and kisses her forehead and both fall into a sleep of hapiness.

The next morning Hibiki was the first one awake. His eyes opened slowly revealing his arms wrapped around Meia. He looked at her face to see a smile on it. He watched as she opened her eyes then tilting her head up to look at him.

"Good morning Meia.."

"Good morning.. you sleep well?"

"Well kind of because I heard a lot of snooring in the bed.. you have anything to say Meia" he said playfully

"Shut up! I don't snore!" she said playfully slapping his arms

"Hey you hit me! I'm telling B.C." he said making faces

"Here, let me make it better.." she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I don't know, i'm still thinking about telling how the dread leader hit me for no reason."

"Fine, i'll just leave a mark on you.."

"Leave a whaa-" before he could finish he felt Meia sucking the side of his neck. He felt a little pain but it also tickled. After 2 minutes she looked at the art she did.

"Haha, here take a look." she said holding up a mirror

"Great! I have a big mark on my neck! How am I gonna hide it!?"

"Don't know, sucks to be you!" she laughed

"Oh.. you're going down." he tackles her on the bed and starts sucking her neck.

"Hi..Hibiki.." He went for 2 minutes then looked at it.

"Now we're even.." he said laughing

"Great now I have a huge red mark on my neck!" she laughed

They both laughed for a couple minutes then looked at each other.

"Hey Meia.."

"Yeah.."

"How are we going to tell them.."

"Well just tell them the truth."

"Alright let's do it now.."

"Okay."

They walked down the hall and arrived at the main of the ship. Hibiki glanced at Meia and could tell that she was a little scared, so he entwined his fingers with hers.

"It's gonna be fine Meia.."

"Yeah, you're right, lets go.."

They both walk in, hand and hand into the main room.

"Captin, we have something to tell you.."

"Hello Meia, what is it.."

"Well, me and Hibiki..are-"

"In love.." Hibiki interupted

"I'm really happy for you two! I'll tell the rest on the crew later.." Magno said happily

"Alright bye!" Hibiki said running out the room with Meia

After they left the room they looked at each other.

"What do you want to do Meia?"

A grin spreaded across her face

"Wha-whats the matter Meia?" he said backing away from her

"Well you know Hibki.." she said seductively walking over and whispering in his ear. "We could go to my ship..alone.."

His face went red and backed into the wall.

"Well..I, I don't know Meia.." he stuttered

"Come on Hibiki.. you know you want to.."

"O-okay.."

"Come on.. let's go.." she said taking his hand

--The Main Room--

"I'm really happy for Meia." Magno said scratching her head "What do you think B.C.?"

"I think they deserve each other, but what about Dita?"

"Well, it will be hard for her, but she will just have to accept it.."

"Yeah.. I hope she won't take it too hard.."

"Yeah, we'll lets tell the others.." she presses a button on the pad to send a message to the Medical, Kitchen, and Mechanical room.

"Hello crew, we have a special announcement to give to you today.. We have a couple in our ship today that are a man and woman. If you are shocked about that then you'll be even more shocked when I tell you that the couple is Hibiki and Meia.."

"NO WAY!!" said a shocked Parfet

"NOO!! I WANTED TO HAVE A BABY WITH HIM!!" Jura yelled

"WHOA MAN! WAY TO GO HIBIKI!!" Bart yelled

"Interesting.." Duero said rubbing his chin

"Well, if I couldn't have him, im happy that Meia does.." Dita said

--Ship Bay--

"What are we here Meia?"

"So we can be by ourselves and no one will bother us.. let's go to my dread."

"Okay.."

They get inside Meia's dread, Hibiki sits in Meia's seat while she sat on his lap.

"So what are we doing here again.." Hibiki asked

Meia turned her head around having a small grin on her face.

"Like I said, to have some alone time.."

She swirved her hips around so she could face Hibiki.

"Hey! Don't move so much!" he whined

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, um..it feels funny when you do that.."

"Okay.." she swirves her hips again

"Hey! I said don't do that!!"

"Okay okay i'll stop." she said grinning

"Oh, i'll give you something to grin about.." he said then started to tickle her

"Hey!..Ha ha.. Hibiki..hah ha Stop..ha hah.. Please.." she laughed

"Fine, i'll let you off easy this time.." he said grinning

"Okay then, let's go to my room.." she said getting out of the dread

"Alright.."

They both walked out of the ship bay and went down the hallway until Meia stopped.

"Hey Hibiki.." she asked a blush on her cheeks

"Yeah.."

"Whats that buldge coming out of your pants.."


	2. Jura's new plan

Chapter 2

The night was silent and the lights were out, the only sounds being made were the furious typing of Duero in the medical room. Jura was busy reading a book on how to make babies when she sprung up with a brilliant idea.

"I got it!! If I can't have a baby with Hibiki, then i'll just choose Bart to be the father. Then i'll be the most famous woman in the world!" she said excitedly dancing in her room.

--Hallway--

Hibiki slowly opened his eyes trying to take in the view. He looked at his side to see Meia indeed snoring. He chuckled to himself and made a mental note to tell Meia about this later. He got off the bed and put his shorts on while trying to take a glimpse at the clock.

"7:10 am, damn its early." he mumbled while walking out of the room. He walked down the hallway to run into Bart.

"What are you doing up early Hibiki?" he asked

"I could ask the same for you blondie."

"Well I was just walking around, I could barely sleep."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I bar-- is that Jura!!" he asked looking past Bart

Bart turns around to see Jura walking towards the two. She is wearing a plain white towel with nothing else and she has that mischeivious grin like always.

"Holy shit it is! See you later Bart!" Hibiki takes off the other direction and hides behind the wall

"Damn you Hibiki!!" he cried, then turned around to face Jura

"Hi Bart.." she said in a seductive tone

"Heh..heh. hey Jura, what's up?" he said taking steps back

"Well since Hibiki is already taken, I was wondering if you want to have a baby with me?" she said in a seductive tone again closing the gap between them.

"Well look at the time Jura! I'll see you later! and with that takes off

"I might of been easy with Hibiki, but you're gonna be mine Bart."

Hibiki saw the whole situation and was on the ground in tears. After calming himself down, he proceeded back to Meia's room. The door slipped open and he walked inside to notice that Meia was still asleep. He pulled out a chair, switched it backwards and sat on it resting his arms on the back of it. After ten minutes, Meia slowly opened her eyes to see Hibiki staring right at her.

"Hey.." she said sleepily

"Hey..you snore.." he replied

SMACK!! Hibiki goes sailing by a pillow

"Hey! What was that for!!" he yelled

"For saying I snore! I warned you!" she said laughing with tears

"You seriously do though!" he argued

SMACK!!

"What was that Hibiki." she said with an insane smile on her face, her left eye twitching

"Nothing, nothing..psycho.." he mumbled

SMACK!! SMACK!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys i've havent writen in a while. The chapters are gonna be shorter but hopefully by that I can update sooner. Please Read and Review!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


End file.
